


If Only

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, oh man i'm really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: If only Roman had been quicker. If only he'd seen the arrow. If only he’d been able to stop his love from diving in front of him. If only he’d been able to protect him.If only.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, i really love making characters suffer. All i can say is i’m sorry. This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list. Prompt: “Don’t die on me - please.”   
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi.

Roman’s kingdom was thriving. The scorching summer day shined down on the golden fields and lush, green forests, making picturesque views of a cloudless sky over a land that looked like it was straight out of a fairytale. It  _was_  a land straight out of a fairytale.

A red and white checked blanket had been settled onto a patch of greenery, a picnic basket still sat on top. It was a part of the kingdom that was secluded from the mindscape, the walk to it impossible to follow unless you knew the way and long enough that you wouldn’t be bothered by anyone but not so long that you would lose your way. The green field cut off to a cliff with a sheer drop, overlooking towns and fields and lakes under a baby blue sky. The perfect area for a picnic date. Or so Roman had thought.

Roman stumbled back through his kingdom, following the path that he and Patton had taken not even an hour ago. He was slowed down considerably by the weight of his boyfriend that now lay limp in his arms. Crimson blood was rapidly spreading down Roman’s hands from the wound in Patton’s stomach and staining Morality’s blue shirt, turning it a stomach-churning shade of dark red. 

The sun beating down on Roman’s back didn’t help. He’d picked what must have been one of the hottest days of the year to invite Patton on a date. If he’d just never offered everything would be fine. They both could be in the safety of the mindscape, cuddling and watching a Disney movie or baking cookies together.

But there they were, with Roman running as best he could through a golden field with Patton barely conscious in his arms. If he’d only been faster, if he’d only seen the arrow flying from the assassin’s bow sooner, if only he’d been able to stop his love from diving in front of him. If only he’d been able to protect him.

If only. 

Droplets of sweat slid down Roman’s face as he ran as best he could with the figure in his arms, but he wouldn’t slow down, he couldn’t slow down. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the door Roman had been wishing was around every corner came into view. Patton had started to close his eyes, making Roman even more panic-stricken than he had been before.

“M’tired,” Patton mumbled, eyelids starting to drop.

“No Patton, you need stay awake. I can’t lose you,” Roman replied as best he could while keeping up the pace that had now become excruciating.

“I don’t wanna,” Patton whined, the breaths he exhaled started to become heavy.

“Don’t die on me – please,” Roman cried, as he reached the door and barged through it.

Logan and Virgil looked to the door as the two traits crashed through it.

Logan stood at the chaos that had just barrelled into the common room. “Roman, what happened?!” he asked as he rushed over to inspect Patton’s injury.

“There was- we were- it was- I couldn’t-” Roman stuttered.

Logan took Patton’s limp form from Roman’s shaking hands and settled him onto the sofa before rushing out of sight.

Roman stayed where he was, staring at his hands that were covered in blood. That were covered in  _Patton’s_  blood.

Logan returned a few minutes later, carrying all types of medical equipment Roman had never seen before.

“I-is he going to be okay?” Roman asked, voice shaky.

There was a beat of silence before Logan replied. “I don’t know.”

A sob ripped from Roman’s chest, making his body shake as he quietly sobbed into the hand that raised to cover his mouth.

Virgil hesitantly stood and made his way over to Roman. “What happened?” he asked, maybe now Patton was out of his care he would be able to explain what happened.

“T-th-there was an assassin. H-he was there f-for me. But P-Patton saw him f-first and d-dived in front. He s-saved me.”

Virgil looked between the unconscious Patton and inconsolable Roman and placed a hesitant but comforting hand on Roman’s back. It wasn’t something he’d usually do but that day was anything but normal.

The hours that Logan tirelessly tried to save Patton felt like years. Roman and Virgil never left the room, staying by Patton’s side.

At last, Logan backed away and stood, eyes glistening with tears.

Roman let go of Patton’s hand and stood. Eyes glistening with hope. “Have you done it? Is he going to be okay?”

Logan couldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m sorry, Roman. He lost too much blood. You need to say goodbye.”

That was the moment Roman’s world shattered.


End file.
